


Double Fun [Threesome]

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Loki, his illusion and Stark's daughter, when Loki returns from a mission, have a lot of dirty fun together.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Double Fun [Threesome]

Loki und Tony Starks Tochter

Y/N ran out of her room as soon as she heard the news that the Avengers and Loki had returned. She slowed her pace as she remembered that YARVIS was monitoring the tower of her father, Tony Stark. When they reach his room, she took several deep breaths to slow her heart rate before knocking. After a few moments, Loki opened the door. His hair was dripping and he wore only a towel around his hips. Without a word, he walked to the side to let Y/N into the room. Loki closed the door, after a quick glance down the hall. He turned to Y/N and met her gaze. With a big step, he stepped closer to Y/N and pulled her by her waist as close as he could. He encompasses her cheek before Loki unexpectedly kissed her. Y/N pulled back slightly from Loki's kiss and smiled at him. "Did anyone see you on your way here?"  
"No, you know I'm always careful." Y/N combed her fingers lightly through his wet black hair.  
"If your father knew that about us, he would have doubts about it." Loki seemed saddened by this.  
"We will tell him when he realizes you have changed, but let's not talk about my father anymore." Y/N kissed Loki and he returned the kiss without hesitation. He lifted Y/N up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips.  
"I missed you so much, Y/N." He pressed her next to the wall next to the door and his left hand next to the side of her head. Loki began kissing her neck. "I want you so much."  
"Then take me, I'm yours." Loki pushed himself off the wall and walked to his bed. Carefully he placed Y/N on the bed, Y/N crawled back until she reached the head of the bed. Loki crawled toward her with a hungry look on his face, as if she were his prey. He gently pulled Y/N toward him by her ankles. Y/N lay flat on the bed and Loki crawled over her. He kissed her passionately, stealing Y/N's breath. Slowly he began to unbutton her shirt, though he could have made it disappear with ease. He lifted her up slightly as he slipped her shirt over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. Loki unzipped her pants and pulled them down over her legs along with her panties. He started kissing down her body. Y/N tried to touch him, but Loki caught her wrists and placed them next to her head.  
"Don't make me tie you down." Loki warned Y/N before continuing his way down. Finally, he had arrived where she needed him most. He moved his finger over her wet pucker before inserting a finger into her pussy and began pumping it in and out of her. Y/N moaned loudly and Loki began sucking on her clit.  
"Oh my god Loki." Her moans filled the entire room. Loki smiled mischievously at her.  
"Yes, my dear, I am your god! Moan for your god." He pumped two fingers faster into her pussy now. He sucked harder on her clit and, around his fingers, felt her tighten. "Come for me! Come for your god!" Y/N stiffened before she came all over Loki's face. As Y/N's vision cleared, she saw Loki with a mischievous smile above him as he licked his fingers. Y/N felt the tip of Loki's cock at her entrance, she was surprised as she didn't realize Loki had taken off his towel. Loki bandaged his and her hands together as he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. When he was his cock completely in hers, they both gasped loudly audibly. Y/N kissed him as he began to move inside her.  
"Oh God...Faster...Loki." Y/N moaned as Loki pumped his cock faster and harder into her. Loki held her hips tightly as he filled Y/N with his cock. He pulled out of her and turned Y/N around as he filled her pussy from behind with his cock. He rubbed her clit as he quickly pumped his cock into her. Loki pulled her up and gently held her neck with his hand. He kissed her neck and the loud moans from both of them filled the room.  
“Are you up for double the fun?” Loki asked hotter in her ear, Y/N couldn’t get any clear words out and just nodded in agreement. An illusion of Loki appeared next to the bed. Loki pulled his hard cock out of her pussy and turned Y/N around to face him. He lifted left leg around his waist and pushed his cock into her tight pussy. Meanwhile, the second Loki lubed his cock with lubricant. Y/N felt the bed move as the other Loki got behind her. Y/N felt the other Loki’s cock at the entrance of her ass before he slowly pushed into her ass. When his cock was fully buried in her ass, all three gasped. “Norns, you feel wonderful in both holes.” Loki began thrusting into Y/N in sync with the other Loki. She held tightly to Loki’s shoulder as she was fucked by the two hard, long cocks. Loki hit her G-spot in her pussy. Both cocks made Y/N feel incredibly filled. Loki bent down and took her nipple in his mouth. Both Loki’s hands were everywhere and the thrusts from Loki’s cocks was perfectly in sync as Loki controlled the illusion. Y/N was getting tighter around Loki and he knew she was going to cum at any moment. He and the illusion thrust into her hard a few more times before she stiffened and came. Both Loki fucked her through her orgasm until they both shot their cum into her ass and pussy. Y/N collapsed on Loki’s shoulder. The other Loki pulled out of her cock from her asshole, that cum flowed out of her. Loki let the illusion disappear. He laid Y/N on the bed and hovered over her. Y/N opened her eyes a little and smiled at him. He knew exactly what Y/N wanted. Loki wrapped her legs around his hips and held onto the headboard with one of his hands as he began to thrust into her. She held onto Loki’s back, scraping her fingernails across his back. He thrust his cock firmly and hard into her pussy.  
“Oh God…Loki…” Loki sat up on his knees and slammed into her pussy at a different angle. Her breasts bounced up and down from his thrusts. He began to rub her clit.  
“Come for me! Come for my cock!” Loki moaned. Y/N would again tighten around Loki’s cock. They both orgasmed together. Loki’s hot cum filled Y/N and her body stiffened. As both came down from their climax, Loki pulled out of her pussy. The cum flowed out of her pussy without end. Loki got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. After a few moments he stepped back out of the bathroom with a washcloth in his hand. He stood next to the bed and cleaned Y/N’s pussy and thighs from his cum. Loki tossed it next to the bed, lay down next to Y/N and pulled the covers over both of them. He pulled Y/N into his arms and she laid her head on his chest.  
“How was the mission?” Y/N drew little circles on his chest.  
“Good, but I missed you terribly.” Y/N lifted her head and smiled at him. She kissed him briefly on the lips.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” He pulled Y/N down and kissed her. Suddenly Loki’s room door opened.  
“Hey Loki, I wanted to-“ Tony broke off when he saw Loki and his daughter lying in bed. “Gee. A warning would be nice. I’ll talk to you again later when you’re dressed.” Tony left the room. Y/N and Loki looked at each other in wonder.  
“He knows about us?” Y/N asked.  
“Neither of us were really subtle about our relationship.”


End file.
